Meeting You
by The Evil Overlord Crazy L
Summary: A fun, little diddly of how Frogg lost his hands... or, so it seems.


**This isn't much of a side story but… I need to say this here; I'm doing a competition on Deviantart, involving anyone drawing an epic picture of one of the members of L.O.S.E., or all of them, doing a very epic, evil thing. And the winner gets a cameo in my fanfic. HOWEVER… this means that I have to put it on Hiatus, and the date for the pictures won't be until May 16, at 6:30 pm. So… it's a weeks wait before the next one is out so… here is just a simple… fun diddly I did of how they may have met.**

**I may also work on a separate, fun story to get people something to read… so yeah.**

* * *

Morning rolled in as Red Menace stretched with a yawn. Usually the early to bed, early to rise type; he headed outside in his pajamas. Going to their mailbox and seeing if they got any letters. Quite a few had been placed there, Red looking through them as he spoke out what each letter was for.

"Bill… bill… bill… oh, the fine for Voltar smashing into that car… bill… another fine… bill… Oo! A letter for Frogg!" Red tossed aside the other letters… as he was taught by Voltar. And headed inside to give Frogg his letter.

Sadly, Frogg hadn't woken up yet, but that didn't stop Red Menace from giving him his letter. He slowly walked into Dr. Frogg's room. The Doktor fast a sleep on his bed. It amazed Red how he could sleep without a blanket… but then again. They never really had the funds to buy much… and blankets, sadly, were one of them. Either way, he seemed fine with just laying on his mattress. So, Red never bothered. He walked over to Frogg, carefully bending down. He could see Frogg, as always, clutching some sort of invention or device he was still working on. Likely a force of habit. At moments, he could see Frogg move about in his sleep, mumbling to himself and even laughing at times. He always felt it was fun to watch him sleep; it was like hearing a story. Dr. Frogg talked quite a lot in his sleep.

"Dr. Frogg…" Red whispered, trying to take a calm approach. Only when Frogg seemed to show he was awake, would he raise his voice. "Wake up…" he added.

"Mm… what?" he asked… unaware to Red, that he was sleeping and was a sort of natural reflex. But Red didn't know this, and assumed that Frogg was awake now. Or, somewhat. And that was enough for him.

"It's time to wake up!" he cried out, Dr. Frogg jerking forwards and sent into a painful roll. He slammed again the wall across his bed, groaning as he laid there a moment. "What are you doing Dr. Frogg?" Red asked, still not figuring out that Dr. Frogg had still been a sleep.

"… Waking up…" he mumbled sarcastically, slowly standing up as he rubbed his face. He turned to Red, a little annoyed with him as he slouched further. Slamming a claw on his face when Red gave a big, rather stupid grin.

"Oh, yeah!" he remembered the letter, pulling it out as he handed it to Frogg. "It's for you!" he stated, smiling again as Dr. Frogg fought to open it. He was close to getting it open properly, but suddenly his pincers slipped. And instead, ripped the letter in half.

"Oh…" he groaned, taking the two halves of the letter, and putting them together to read. His eyes scanned the page, reading the words in his mind as his eyes somewhat shot open. "It's nothing…" he spoke, crumpling the two into a ball of paper, and tossing it on the side. Red stood there, confused to why he tossed it aside.

"What is it?" Red asked.

"It's nothing…" Dr. Frogg insisted, looking at the time as he sighed. "Red, it's seven in the morning, let me sleep." He whined, falling back onto his bed and trying to sleep. But Red was persistent, and wanted to know what was in the letter. He always did that with Voltar and Dr. Frogg's mail.

"Come on! Please?" he asked, Frogg rolling away from Red. He walked around, his hands in a ball and begging please as Frogg rolled back. It went on like this for a while. Red walking around and begging as Frogg would roll away. Finally though, Frogg placed his face in the pillow. Going into a sort of neutral area as he waited for Red to leave. Silence filled the room, and for a second he thought Red had finally left. He lifted his head up, looking as there stood Red. In front of him.  
"Please?" he begged, Frogg narrowing his eyes as he sat up.

"Fine! But if I tell you, will you let me sleep!?" he asked.

"I promise!" Red stated. Frogg sighed heavily as he stretched a moment. Trying to loosen himself up as he rolled his neck. A crack came, followed by a pained face from Frogg. Before the pain passed and he was fine again.

"Well, it's supposed to be a notice saying that there's this… something celebration… thing, going on at the elementary school I attended. And they're inviting all the kids who attended it to a party or something." He shrugged, not having really read the entire letter.

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Red stated.

"No it's not! All the kids at my school were jerks! They made my life at school a living nightmare…" his claws were close to his mouth, ready to be bitten on as Red looked to Dr. Frogg with some surprise.

"Ah, well… it couldn't have been that bad." Red stated, trying to be optimistic.

"Not that bad? It was a nightmare! Everyday, I was mad fun of. I always ended having my lunch switched around for something nasty… I LOST my hands at that school!" he went on, waving his metal pincers in front of Red.

"Really? What happened there?" Red asked, sitting on the ground with his legs crossed. As though it was going to be a story time for him. Frogg slouched down, looking at Red as he placed a claw on his face. He could tell, there was no point in fighting back.

"Fine. It all started when I was seven. My mother and father, as you know my mother being a spy and all, had to move out of the country we were living in. I was the most popular kid on my street in my home country… but then we moved here, and things… well… changed. It was the first day of school, and me, having very little time to learn English, still retained a thick accent at the time…"

* * *

He fidgeted with his lunch box, looking to the ground as other children of varying ages ran about. The school, towering over him like a grand castle. It always made him edgy, trying to get used to the feeling of being in this new country. It was so different from where he came from, so very, very different. He could barely understand a lick of what they were saying, and the words he could understand, sounded so… foreign, to him. Their accents quite odd to the new student. But, he had to remember, he was the foreigner. Not them, not those who had lived in this place for most of their starting lives. Unlike him, who had to move constantly. He lowered his head a little further as he sighed, looking to his right hand. His lucky hand… though it would have been a conundrum if he told anyone that. For where his left hand had the basic five digits, his right only had four. His pinky finger gone, a small, stub left in its place. Lost on account of him, fooling about in his dad's lab.

A large, clacking of bells startled the young boy, causing him to jump as he tossed his lunch box about. Finally catching it as he looked to see the students running in.

"That is a veird bell…" he stated, slowly following the others. Used to hearing church bells as a signal to go inside back to class.

He walked down the hallway, watching tall kids, short kids, pudgy kids, skinny kids, and many other types of kids run into the designated classrooms as he pulled out a slip of paper in his pocket. He couldn't understand what it read… as he had so very little time to learn the entire English language… but luckily his mother wrote down the numbers in a language he could understand.

"Classroom 125…" he mumbled in German, looking left and right at each door, counting down the numbers. "Hundert vierzehn… hundert fünfzehn." About the walls were painted pictures and other art pieces done by the kids. Some that were good, others not so good. Finally, he stopped in front of room 125, the door ominous in his presence. Swallowing a gulp of air, he took the doorknob, twisted it and walked in. The teacher just about to begin attendance when he somewhat jumped seeing the new kid.

"Um, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the new kid…" he stated, walking in as he looked around the classroom.

"Ah yes! Now I remember!" the teacher stated. He looked quite friendly, about his mid forties, brown, somewhat jelled back hair. A white streak that might have signaled his age. He wore big glasses, that seemed to hide his eyes, as the light was constantly reflecting them from somewhere. He wore a light brown sweater, and from what the new kid could see, he was likely married. "You are… August .K. Frogg, right?" he asked… a moment of bewilderment on his face. "Sorry, but I never heard a kid named August…" he stated.

"That's because it's a variation of the name Augustus." He explained, turning to the class to see a group of boys that sat together, snickering. It wasn't a good start, that was for sure.

"Well then, August… I'm Mr. Banes. How about you tell us about yourself." He stated, sitting down as the young, one day to be Dr. Frogg looked to the class. He tensed up a moment, realizing the position he was in as he tried, hard, to think of something to say.

"Vell… um, I-"

"Did you say vel? It's WELL. W-E-L-L!" stated one of the boys from the group, looking to be the leader. The others laughed with him, followed by the class laughing at well. Now, it was a really bad start.

"Class, settle down!" the teacher stated, firmly but not roughly. They listened, and the snickering quieted. "August here is from Germany, and has just recently moved here." He explained, giving Frogg the sympathy to not talk any further. He would die if they were to ever hear his and, which he pronounced as un. "So from where he comes from, the letter w is pronounced with a v." he went on, a few of the students… the ones likely smart or more polite, understood. The rest, however, couldn't comprehend the thought of another culture pronouncing words with a v, and just shook their heads.

"That's stupid." Said a girl in a blue dress. "How can they not know how to say w?" she went on.

"Well, their a different culture and-"

"It's because the Germans are dumb!" said the same boy who started that whole conversation. "My Grandpa says that Germans are evil people, who want nothing but to take over the world. And he knows, because he was in WWII. But they aren't very bright, because-"

"Wilbert! That's enough!" stated Mr. Banes; his soft voice, loud and able to quite the kid known as Wilbert. "You will STOP this right now! The Germans are not evil people, they are the same as any of us." He went on, looking to Frogg to see some sort of sad face.

But all he saw was a smile. If he had known Dr. Frogg's family… which was quite classified, he would have known that Dr. Frogg was the son of Mr. Frogg; a well known mad scientist in the world. And his wife, Mrs. Frogg, a double crossing spy that always worked for the bad side. And if he knew Frogg very well, Mr. Banes would have known that Frogg inspired to follow his father and mother in their line of work; doing evil. And that, sadly, meant that when he was presumed to be evil by the other kids; it was a compliment to him. Which, even worst of all, led him to saying the next word that would seal his fate in this school forever.

"Thanks!" he stated, smiling widely as Mr. Banes looked to Frogg with shock. Even the other kids looked at him confused, before bursting out into total laughter. His smile lowered as he wondered why they were laughing, at first assuming that maybe they thought he was joking, and could use that to his advantage to be the funny one and avoid looking dumb. But that would be too easy.

"Germans really are morons!" Wilbert stated loudly, laughing so hard he felt out of his desk. "He is such a moron!" he went on, Frogg frowning as he shrunk down. The door and school, when he first saw it, didn't not compare to size of the kids he would be spending the rest of his year with. Who looked like planets in size, compared to the door and school.

* * *

Things, from there, got even worse. After the ordeal of having to calm the kids, Frogg was given the worst seat in his entire life. A chair, right in front of the group of boys, led by Wilbert. Who tormented him endlessly with spit balls, paper airplanes, poking him with pencils, kicking his chair, sending notes with crud pictures of him, and much more that only destroyed Frogg's confidence. When the bell rang for recess, no kids would play with him. It was like the message of him being a "moron" and "loser" had spread telepathically, without words having to be said. And no kid would even go near him. Worst, the ones that did would end up knocking him down or bumping shoulders with him. He had no one to play with, nothing to do. Heck, he couldn't even stay in one area with a kid from his grade, or a year younger, or a year older telling him to bug off and go somewhere else. An entire recess, spent running about to try and find one, decent spot where he could stand and not be chased off. Than it was more class, filled with more tormenting, followed by lunch. This didn't go so well, either.

His mother had packed him his favorite lunch. A way to try and make his first day at the new school well and such. A large sandwich of German salami, on a white bun with chess. Apple juice on the side, with a peach and home made cookies. It was something that cheered him up a little; especially since most of what they maid was homemade… being as his mother didn't trust buying stuff from grocery stores. But then, of course, things started to fall apart when the kids decided to "trade" with Frogg. It was like moths to a flame, suddenly he was surrounded and he didn't know what was happening. And before he knew it, the crowd departed. His lunch entirely different from what he had. Nothing, he liked at all. The sandwich was liverwurst… which Frogg had never eaten before. An odd, health drink that likely no good kid would drink, with eggplant and asparagus on the side. He frowned at what he saw, lifting up the sandwich he had never seen before. He hoped, maybe, that the sandwich would be good. But one bite, and he spat it right out. The other kids snickering at how Dr. Frogg ended up tossing everything way, and skipping lunch.

Second recess began, with not much being different from first recess, followed with more class. Before a third recess, more school and then home. He slowly made his way to the front door, hunched greatly as he slowly walked out of the school. His father had been waiting for him at the car, a little excited to hear if his son had a good day or not. But he didn't need to hear it, for as the kids scattered to leave school, he could see his son. Slowly dragging himself to the car. He sighed, scratching his white, puffed up hair as he wondered what could have gone wrong. Frogg was quite, if not very popular in their home country. He assumed that he'd be able to be popular anywhere else. Guess he was wrong with those calculations. Frogg slowly hopped into the car, leaning on the door as his father began to drive back home.

"So… um, how was your day?" he asked, more capable to speak English then his son. But he had learned it much earlier, and so knew how to say all of the words. Even if he still retained an accent.

"Miserable…" he stated. "All the kids vere really mean on how I can't pronounce their special v… v… you know the letter!" he stated, waving his hands a moment before leaning back on the door. "I had no one to play with, un they even switched my lunch vith this… veird stuff!" he stopped, a loud grumble coming from his stomach. "I had to miss lunch in the end…" he added.

His father sighed as he turned his attention back onto the road. Silent a moment, as he wondered what he could do to cheer him up.

"Well, how about we get something to eat… and than I can show you my new invention?" he asked, hopefully. Frogg nodded, but he still didn't seem too enthusiastic. "It's what I call a plasma, multi-dimensional canon…" he added, Dr. Frogg perking a moment.

"Oh, that sounds evil! Tell me more!" he added, becoming more excited as his father went on about what the device could do. Eventually getting Frogg's mind off of his bad day at school. At least… for now.

* * *

"Aw! That sounds sad!" Red stated, slouching a little from what he heard. "That Wilbert kid sounded really mean!" he added.

"He was… everyday, he would torture me to no end! For the first two years I spent at that school, I cried myself to sleep…" he added, giving an odd face to his statement. Things were awkward a moment after that, Red a little surprised at Frogg's statement, as even Frogg realized he didn't mean to say that.

"So… wait, I still don't know how you loosed your hands…" Red spoke, wondering if he missed it.

"Oh, well, that's because I'm not to that part yet." he added. Red giving a long "aw" as he realized that Frogg didn't explain to him yet about the incident.

"Okay! So… what happened next?" he asked.

"Well… it was about a week later, after my first day of school. And having grown tired of being chased away because I was standing in an area someone "claims" is theirs, I stayed in the school. By then, being the smart boy I was, had learned to speak just about all the English a kid should know… though I still retained my accent… as I do now." He added. "But anyways, I was just walking around the hallway. Hiding at times whenever a teacher came by, and I just wandered into the art room. Unaware to me, that Wilbert was there, preparing a prank for me… I think… he was doing something though… and whatever it was, I was the unlucky one to find him…"

* * *

He had been wandering the halls for a while. Lonely, but much, much better than being chased about the playground. All that running around was getting tiresome. He ducked into another, small spot as a teacher passed by. Sadly, students weren't allowed inside at recess. Well, they weren't allowed to stay inside less it was raining, very cold, or they wanted to work on a project or other school related work that, usually, he always got done at home. He was thinking of, just maybe forgetting to do the work and do it here as a way to get into the school without being chased out. But it was only a thought… and he had to admit, it was still a little too early to make such choices. He might end up finding a friend? When he was certain the hallway was empty, he went out. Finding himself wandering towards the art room. He sometimes liked being in there… not because he was an artist, but all of the odd art work and such seemed like inventions to him. Opening the door, he walked in. Smiling a moment to see what odd pieces of art was created.

But then he was welcomed with the unhappy sight of Wilbert. Filling a deflated balloon with yellow paint. Beside him on the table laid a variety of other paint colors. Telling him that he was planning to fill the balloon in an array of paint… and likely toss it on someone. Someone he assumed was him. He frowned, Wilbert turning as he too frowned at the sight of Frogg. He glared to Frogg, hopping down as he placed the balloon onto the table. It was odd to see Frogg afraid of Wilbert, he was tiny and not exactly bright. But the kid knew how to bring friends to together and cause trouble. Let alone his loud and frightening voice could get just about anyone to listen to him.

"Oh… you're here…" Wilbert mumbled, walking over to Frogg. He had to look up a little, being as he was somewhat smaller than Frogg. But not by much. "Buzz off, ribbit-boy!" he shouted, Frogg flinching back from Wilbert's shouting.

"But… I was just going for a walk and… and I didn't mean to-" it was the worst move Frogg could do.

"Don't you back talk me!" Wilbert shouted, a paranoid type of sorts who felt that anyone speaking back to him after he yelled at them meant back talk. "I can beat you up right here, right now!" he shouted, showing a fist as Frogg jumped back.

"I'm sorry! But… I wasn't back talking you… I was just trying to explain that-"

"That's it! Get over here while I beat the snot out of you!" he snapped, Frogg screaming as he ran around Wilbert.

------

"Why'd you do that?" interrupted Red Menace. "I mean… you should have just ran into the hallway?"

"Well… it… it was a moment of panic! I was afraid, and he just suddenly decided to beat me up and I wasn't thinking… I'll just get back to the story…"

------

It was a large mistake on Frogg's part, running around Wilbert to escape, when he should have ran out of the room. But it was a panicked attempt to escape. Nevertheless, it was that failed attempt to get away that trapped Frogg and, soon, led to one of his two, worst accidents ever. As the two ran about the room, things being knocked left and right, Frogg found himself with Wilbert on one side of a table, and him on the other. Leaning against the wall as he was out of breath a moment. So far, it seemed that as long as Wilbert didn't know he could go under the table, Frogg could avoid it. But luck was never on his side, not when he turned five years old, and so Wilbert finally realized there was a way onto the other side, without Frogg running around. He quickly ducked under the table. Frogg, frantic, jumped over it. Wilbert grabbing his pant leg and tugging to pull him back. They struggled like this for some time. The two battling as Wilbert, stronger than Frogg, began to drag him back. Nearly off the table, a large click was heard, followed by a slam and total silence.

Frogg had been climbing over the large, paper cutter. Unaware of it, the table's shaking had caused the cutter itself, lifted into the air, to loosen and fall. And though lucky he was not fully on the cutter, he wasn't far enough to avoid being hit. He stared as he saw, as he was now standing, that his hands hadn't followed with him. Left on the cutter, as he looked to his stubs. Then, he screamed. At the top of his lungs, he screamed like he had never screamed before.

* * *

Red cringed when he heard how Frogg lost his hands. The thought of having them cut off with a paper cutter wasn't exactly the way Red pictured it. Then again… was there any other pleasant way to loose your hands?

"That sounded… painful…" Red stated, at a loss for words.

"It was painful…" Frogg replied, his claws spinning a moment. The two sat there in silence… not really knowing what to say to the other. Luckily though, Red always seemed to have that skill of breaking awkward silences. And found something to say that would end this somewhat tense feeling.

"So, you wanna have breakfast?" Red asked, Frogg nodding his head as the two made their way into the kitchen. They were pleasantly surprised to see Voltar up at this time, the littler villain usually sleeping in till twelve. But then again, they finally remembered that he had plans today. And things that excited the villain, usually caused him to never get to sleep.

"What was with you guys? Seriously… sleep too much?" he asked, not once realizing that of all of them, he was the one likely to sleep in.

"Sorry Voltar, Frogg was just telling me a story!" Red stated, smiling as Frogg tried to see if he could get something to drink. Something not expired or disgusting enough that only Red Menace would eat.

"Story? Frogg, I thought you were a scientist? What's with the fairy tales?" he asked, Frogg sighing heavily as he was prepared to correct Voltar.

"Not fairytales Voltar, it was how he got his claws!" Red interrupted, Frogg frowning as he swallowed a gulp of air.

"Oo! THAT kind of story…" Voltar cooed, hopping out of the chair and walking over to Frogg. "Well, if you're going to explain how you got the claws, why no also explain how you got the metal chin, too!" Voltar spoke, a tone that signaled he was doing this for more of his own entertainment than Dr. Frogg's.

"Ugh… please, Voltar… I really don't like talking about my past. If I did, you'd know my name the first time we even formed L.O.S.E.." he mumbled the last bit, narrowing his eyes as he found what might have been a good jug of milk. Voltar stood behind him, tapping a foot on the ground as Frogg opened the jug of milk and smelled it. He cringed back, sighing as he mumbled something about needing more hygiene or a woman. Turning around to see Voltar still there. They looked at each other, Dr. Frogg eventually giving in as he sighed.

"Yay!" Red cheered, quickly sitting down as Voltar joined him. Even Doomageddon came to listen to the rest of the story, listening closely as Frogg sat across from them.

"Well…" he paused, thinking a moment. "I lost my chin a little while later, after I lost my hands. About the time I was in grade eight… yeah, it was about a week since I began to go to the new school… at the moment, the schools went by elementary school going from grade one to seven, than high school going eight to thirteen. It was lunch, and as usual, like every year of school… you-know-who was there to ruin my lunch…"

* * *

"I said shut up and give me your lunch, pimple face!" snapped Wilbert, telling one of his four cronies to push Frogg against the wall. He would have done it himself, if he was taller. But he still hadn't grown that much from when Frogg and him were in grade two, and so the tiny, rude bully had to use larger people to push around the tall, thin Frogg. In truth, he only had three pimples, and they were quite unnoticeable. Compared to Wilbert, whose face had entirely broken out. But he was an idiot, and being a bully; it was what he did. Make fun of anyone for any "flaw" he could find.

"But… can't, just for once I… you know, keep my lunch and-"

"Are you back talking me, dweeb!" Wilbert shouted. He signaled for another one of his four "friends" to push Frogg, and he did so. The frightened eight grader knocked into the wall and nearly sliding to the ground.

"But… I wasn't back talking-"

"That's it!" Wilbert interrupted, balling up a hand to send a blow to Frogg's stomach.

"Um… excuse me?" a voice from behind stated, as Wilbert stopped only inches away from actually hitting Frogg. He blew out a breath of relief, looking to the one who had spoke. His jaw dropping, as did the others.

He was a very, tall kid. Not too tall, but he was certainly too tall to be seen as a grade seven or eight. And for a second, all of them thought he was a teacher. But then, they could see he had a young face, and his voice was too high pitched be an adult's voice. So they calmed a moment. But not by much. He was, larger than all of Wilbert's cronies.

"Do you know where the art room is?" he asked, as though unaware of what was going to happen. Wilbert calmed even more when he realized the kid didn't notice the unpleasant situation, and was just about to tell him where and get back to business. But Frogg, whom also had another plan as well, spoke up before Wilbert had the chance.

"Hay there, Buddy!" Frogg spoke, rushing past Wilbert and his buds to where the larger kid stood. He placed a claw on his back, patting it as though they were friends. "Long time no see!" he stated.

"Um… yeah?" the lager kid replied, sounding quite uncertain about what was just happening.

"You guys haven't met my new friend yet. We met over summer break and yeah, I promised I'd show him around the school and stuff…" Frogg spoke, trying to sound as natural as possible.

"Really?" the kid asked a moment.

"Yeah… remember…?" Frogg spoke, begging that the larger kid would pick up on his distress and help him.

"Umm… oh, yeah!" he spoke, to Frogg's relief. "Well, let's go!" he stated, quite happily and naturally as the two walked off. Frogg sighed with relief, looking back to see Wilbert, and his "pals" staying behind. It worked… they were too afraid of the big kid to try and actually drag Frogg back. Especially if they were friends.

When they were far enough, he put his hand off of the kid's back and blew out another breath of relief.

"Thanks." Frogg spoke, scratching the back of his head.

"Um… it's okay, buddy!" the kid stated, Frogg kind of looking to him awkwardly a moment.

"Uh, you can stop that now." He stated.

"Stop what?" the kid asked.

------

"I don't get it…" Red stated. Voltar falling off the chair in laughter.

"You see Red, the kid was kind of an… an airhead, you could say. I guess he was a forgetful type, and so assumed he "forgot" of the time we spent in the summer." The tiniest villain explained, Voltar soon continuing his fit of laughter.

"Well…" Frogg spoke, loudly to try and get Voltar to be quiet. "Back to the story… so after a great deal of explaining, I kind of ended up gaining a new friend. Though, there was nothing wrong with that…"

------

It had been three weeks since Frogg had met Reggie, and in that time, it was like paradise. No kid dared to bother him with Reggie around, and best of all; even when Reggie WASN'T around, they wouldn't take a chance. Fear that Frogg would "sick" Reggie onto them. Though, Frogg never told anyone or let them know enough that Reggie couldn't harm a fly. He was big, and yes, he was a strong fellow. But he wouldn't hurt anyone… well, at least not on purpose. Frogg was still uncertain on if Reggie would help him if he was being attacked. Still, whether Reggie would fight for him or not, it gave Frogg some relief. And, for the first time since he was in this country, he was actually enjoying school. But it was short, a three week friendship as, one day on their lunch break, Frogg learned a little of what Reggie inspired to be in the future.

"So, what do you wanna be, August?" Reggie asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Me? Well, I'm aiming to go into the family business." He stated… though, he more meant that he wanted to be a villain like his mother and father.

"Really? What do they do?" he asked.

"Well, my mom is… okay, more or less, I wanna go into my dad's line of business." He corrected. Remembering his mother still was working as a spy… and stating who she was could really jeopardize her cover.

"So what does he do?" Reggie asked again.

"He's a mad scientist who creates all sorts of powerful inventions!" he cheered, tapping his claws together a moment.'

"That sounds cool!" Reggie spoke, smiling as they were silent a moment.

"So… what do you wanna be?" Frogg asked in return, somewhat hoping that maybe Reggie wanted to be evil. He wouldn't push on it or anything… but it would be a good move to have Reggie as a minion. Though, he assumed Reggie wasn't aiming to be one.

"Mm, well, I was thinking of being a dancer…" he stated. "But instead, I want to be a super, action, fighting hero!" he cheered. Frogg spewing out the chewed food he was just about to swallow.

"A what?" he asked, wanting to be positive he heard what he heard.

"A super action fighting hero." Reggie replied.

"Woah, a hero?" Frogg asked, hopping up as he looked to Reggie confused. "Wait… wait if you want to be a hero and I want to be a villain… that isn't compatible!" he stated, shaking his head.

"Compatible? What does that mean?" Reggie asked, not noticing the urgent, worried tone in Frogg's voice.

"It means we can't be friends!" he replied.

"What, why?" Reggie asked, frowning.

"Because… well, because you want to be a hero, and I want to be villain! And that just can't work out, we have to be mortal enemies!" Frogg went on.

"Enemies!? But, I like being friends…" Reggie spoke, not liking the sound of what he heard.

"We can't! Think about it; even if we did stay friends… imagine what would happen to my reputation, and yours!" Frogg nibbled on the tips of his claws, nearly chipping his teeth. "No self respecting villain would even see me as a bad guy… and no hero would even want to work with you! We'd… we'd be laughing stocks!" he spoke, shaking his head furiously.

"But… maybe we can-"

"NO! We can't!" Frogg interrupted, grabbing his food, putting it in his lunch bag as he began to walk off. He stopped, looking back to Reggie one more time. "You and I are going to be enemies in the future, so we might as well start now!" he stated, walking off.

------

"That so sad!" Red stated.

"What! I mean, I was a kid at the time and… darn it, I'm a villain and villains can't always be nice all the time and-"

"No, I mean that two people from different sides couldn't be friends!" he spoke, Frogg looking to Red with a blank face as he was amazed at how innocent Red Menace seemed to be. In truth, it really was Frogg's fault.

"Anyways, so I walked off to find a new spot to eat… unaware that Wilbert had been watching at that time…"

------

"Hay dweeb!" Wilbert shouted from afar, having watched the whole fight. He was originally planning to attack Frogg; whether or not Reggie would fight back. But instead, it seemed, that they had a fight. And that meant avoiding the danger of being beaten to a bloody pulp.

Frogg tensed, stepping back as he began to run. Wilbert shouting something as soon the five boys were in pursuit. Other kids stepped out of the way and watched with some shock as Frogg rushed to get away. Looking back to see if they were catching up. He frowned, regretting never being fit enough as already they were closing in. He looked forwards, ready to see if he could go anywhere when suddenly he was welcomed with the sight of the large, metal flag pole. Titling his head back in some attempt to avoid damage to his face. Instead, his chin got the blow. A loud and quite painful sounding crack came as his chin violently hit the pole, an odd feeling of loose parts banging about his chin before the pain finally set in. His eyes watering as the other five stopped. They watched a moment, Frogg sliding down to the ground with a groan as the others stepped back and ran off. Not wanting to take the blame for him running into the pole and hurting himself.

* * *

"Ugh… I never like that part of the story. Do you HAVE to go into the details of what you heard?" Voltar asked, never a fan of hearing Frogg's details to how he lost his chin or claws.

"Well… no." he stated, thinking about it. "But it adds more." He shrugged, not really caring whether Voltar was disgusted or not on the eerie details to how he might have gotten hurt.

"So… you broke your chin?" Red asked, not finding a logical answer to how that would lead to a metal chin.

"Shattered. I did run into the pole at my top speed, and since it was metal; it was much harder. No, it was shattered. And they couldn't repair it either… I don't know if they can now, but back then they couldn't so, I had to settle for cutting my chin off. Then, just like my father, he created a metal, makeshift chin and gave it to me. And… that's it." He spoke, shrugging as he heard a grumble come from his stomach. "Now can we please eat?" he asked, Red Menace standing up and beginning to try and make breakfast as Voltar and Frogg sat there in silence.

"You know, in my school days, I was the top dog!" Voltar stated, standing up on the chair. "The big man, the chief, the boss, the big cheese, the king of-"

"We get it, you were popular…" Frogg mumbled, never a fan of hearing people go on about how great they were in the school days.

"Well, back then, there was this total dweeb! Seriously, he was a huge loser! Me and some guys, we'd always pick on him. But uh, he had horrible, stupid luck! Twice, he got into some kind of big accident… and then that time with that really big kid… ugh…" Voltar shook, Frogg jerking up a moment.

"Wait… big accidents? Like what…?" Frogg asked, his eyes narrowed as one brow lowered.

"Well, it was only twice. Once was with these hands… thing… and the other-"

"Involved a pole?" Frogg asked, standing up as he was somewhat standing near Voltar.

"Yeah… and the large kid's name started with some kind of…"

"R?" Frogg went on, his face now inches close to Voltar's.

"Yeah! Ah, those were the… wait… was that y-"

A slam of Frogg's pincers into Voltar's face was the answer, as he was sent tumbling off the chair and onto the ground. He slid into the side of the counter with a light bump, laying there with a grown as Frogg's face was beet red with anger.

"You ruined my school years!" he fumed, his claws rotating in furiously in fast circles. "You were the reason why I lost my hands… and my chin!" he went on, stomping out of the room as Red could swore he saw smoke coming from Frogg's ears.

Voltar slowly sat up rubbing his head as he groaned loudly. He never really got hit much with Frogg's claws… as they rarely fought. But when they did, and that was usually with play fighting, Frogg's claws really gave him a bigger advantage in their fights. Never fun to be hit in the face with pure metal. Red looked to Voltar, blinking a moment as he rubbed his head.

"What?" Voltar asked, a little angry at being hit by Frogg.

"So… he's August… you're Wilbert-"

"DON'T say my name, its Voltar now!" he spoke, never liking the name Wilbert.

"Than… wait… I knew a Wilbert when I was in school. And an August, too!" Red spoke, smiling largely. "August and I were friends, but then we got into a fight… it's kind of why I became a villain." Red went on.

"Hmm… small world." Voltar spoke, amazed that they had met earlier… and never knew it.

"Yeah, what's the coincidence that we both knew a kid named August! And Frogg getting into a fight with a kid who had the same nickname as me… wow, that's one big coincidence!" Red stated, not once realizing that he was Reggie, and Frogg was the August he knew.

Voltar stared at him blankly, slapping a hand on his face a he hunched. Sighing as he sat down back at the table.

"Red…" Voltar spoke.

"Yeah?" Red asked.

"Just make breakfast…" Voltar replied, shaking his head as it seemed their plans would be ruined today. "There goes getting on the Big Dipper Rollercoaster…" Voltar groaned, "no way to get Frogg to do what I want… he's going to be moody ALL day now…" he added, leaning on an arm as he mumbled something about never talking of past stories. Ever again.

* * *

**So yeah… you can decide if it's part of the main story or not… since I never really intended for this to happen. I am gonna make another fanfic all together to try and kill some extra time… more on if the League of Super Evil had met as kids and their start and stuff… so yeah…**


End file.
